


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Перевод анонимного исполненияMini!fill, написанного по заявке "Ганнибал Чау встречает Кайдановских".





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here belongs to me. If you are the author of this wonderful fill, please contact me at any time (you can find a link to my Tumblr blog in my profile) and I'll immediately add your name to the translation or, if you want so, delete it.

— Но это очень крутая штука... — говорит доктор Гейзлер, и широкая улыбка на его лице обещает секреты, которые он не в силах удержать при себе. Ганнибал ждёт с горящими от нетерпения глазами, потому что он знает этот взгляд. Это взгляд человека, который вот-вот расколется.  
По крайней мере, раскололся бы, если бы сопровождавшая его пилот не положила ему руку на плечо, проворчав:  
— Всё равно это военная тайна, неважно, как вы ей гордитесь, доктор.  
Его губы немедленно смыкаются, и сам он будто становится ещё меньше ростом под её рукой.  
— И я по-прежнему не слышу ответа, — Ганнибал складывает руки на груди, сверля взглядом русскую и делая вид, что совсем не впечатлён. — А раз у меня нет ответов, то и продавать мне вам ничего не хочется.  
Цокнув языком, она закатывает глаза.  
— Это была наша добыча с самого начала. Тебе повезло, что мы вообще предлагаем деньги, стервятник.  
— А вам повезло, что я вас так долго терпел, — Ганнибал делает жест рукой, и охрана достаёт оружие. — Но, думаю, с меня хватит.  
Тут бы всё и закончилось, но пилот подносит руку к уху (коммуникатор?) и фыркает что-то на русском, и затем через открытый балкон комнату накрывает снайперским огнём. Его люди падают на пол, хватаясь за ноги и плечи, и Ганнибал успевает лишь ахнуть, прежде чем она берёт его за горло и вжимает в стену.  
— Думаешь, я настолько глупа, чтобы прийти без поддержки, коротышка? — Ганнибал никогда ещё не чувствовал себя добычей в зубах волка. — Я этими самыми руками ломала челюсти кайдзю. Будешь бесить меня дальше — сломаю и твою.  
— Я!.. — икает он, хватаясь за её руки. Его лёгкие горят.  
— А! — она издевательски качает пальцем перед его лицом. — Теперь ты будешь слушать Сашу. Ты дашь нам мозг для доктора Гейзлера, и твои яйца останутся при тебе. Всё просто, не так ли?  
Ганнибал кивает — как может — и её губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Она позволяет ему упасть на пол. Стоит над ним с отвращением на лице, пока он хватает ртом воздух.  
— Ты доставишь мозг в Шаттердом в течение часа, или дорого заплатишь, Чау, — она бросает мечтательный взгляд в сторону балкона. — Алексей никогда не промахивается.  
Затем она берёт остолбеневшего доктора Гейзлера за руку и ведёт его мимо стонущих охранников к выходу.  
Ганнибал, всё ещё лёжа на полу, потирает лицо.  
— Чёрт. Какая женщина.  
Пуля входит в пол в двух шагах от его головы — словно предостережение не засматриваться куда не надо.


End file.
